Alice and the Cullen's
by FantasyMind1
Summary: Alice and her mum move to Forks. What happens when she has to work for the Cullens? What happens when she meets Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, Edward, Bella, Emmett and Rosalie? Will her past haunt her? rated M for future details inside.. please read...
1. The Begining

My Note:

Sup Peeps?! This is my first story so please bear with me lol. This chapter should help you get the main idea of what this is all about. Lol. Flames are welcome if you feel the need. Please R&R. It's short so I can see if you guys like a little taster :)

**Warning:** P.O.V's may change but I shall put a title of it lol... B.T.W I spell it Mum, I live in the U.K and I call them school years not grades (there may be little other things that are different so sorry if its off-putting).

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but this plot. Though I would love to own the twilight characters :P lol.

**P.S:** Bella is a vampy here with the Cullen's but Alice is human :)

(The Cullen children are adopted). And a few details are different but they are written in :)

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

Alice P.O.V

Ah. Just another day, another job interview. Perhaps I should introduce myself. I'm Mary Alice Brandon, but I go by Alice. I'm 4ft 10, perhaps the shortest 16 year old you will ever see. My mum and I are working maids. Yes people still need maids in the year of 2009. My dad, whoever he may be, ran away when my mum told him she was pregnant with me. Typical. I'm the cause of everything.

My mum and I are on our way to Forks. We used to live in L.A but we lost our house. Mum couldn't afford it. We are now moving into a little cheap house right next to a huge forest on the edge of Forks. Apparently everyone knows everyone in Forks. They're bound to talk, a lot. I'm going to go to school there, the only school there. I have to go to help with my crappy grades. They've kind of slipped since I concentrate on getting money so my mum and I can live. So sorry for not wasting my time doing homework, jeez. Maybe with such a small population I might make friends, rather than being that lonely weird freak that I was in L.A. Anyway's as soon as we arrive my mum is going to a job interview at a large household owned by the Stanley Family, who ever they are. And me. Oh little me. I have to go to some place owned by a Cullen family.

**2 Hours Later:**

Mum and I have eventually got to Forks and my mum just left for her interview so now all I have to do is wait for 15mins before I should head off to mine.

_What to do for 15 minutes?_ I wondered to myself. I settled for watching T.V.

Ughhh the T.V only has 4 channels, fun. I guess I should just get going.

I arrived at the Cullen's 5 minutes later. _Oh My Gawsh! It's massive! _I mean sure, all the places I've worked are huge but this, it's a whole other level.

I shyly walked up to there front door. The whole house was quite modern looking. Just as I was about to knock on the door, a tall blonde haired man opened the door. I noticed that behind him was six other people. A kind faced brunette had her arm wrapped around the tall blonde man's waist. There was also a dark haired male with a body that any athlete would die for who was clinging onto a beautiful blonde haired girl. Next to them was a blonde/brown haired male who, to say the least was gorgeous. _Wow._ He was beyond words though he looked in some kind of pain. This made me feel very uneasy until suddenly it was all calm._ Strange._ Next to the gorgeous man was another younger looking male with bronze hair. He was giving me a sheepish grin. Like he knew something he wasn't meant to. _Whoa, there all so.. so, beautiful. _The bronze haired guy chuckled to himself. _Ummm okay?_

"Uh, hello. I'm Alice Brandon" I said quietly.

"Welcome dear. Come on in" The kind faced brunette said as the tall blonde male held the door open wide.

I walked into their large house and followed them into their lounge.

* * *

**Sorry its sooo short i just want you to let me know if you like where its going.. i know you dont know alot right now but please tell me what you think.. flames are welcome if you feel they are needed :)**


	2. Just Another Day

Note for this Chappy:

So Bella is with Edward but not a vampy and she still lives with Charlie (so there's no Nessie) got it? :)

_Reminder Of Chapter 1:_

"_Uh, hello. I'm Alice Brandon" I said quietly._

"_Welcome dear. Come on in" The kind faced brunette said as the tall blonde male held the door open wide._

_I walked into their large house and followed them into their nicely decorated lounge. _

**Chapter 2: Just Another Day**

Alice P.O.V

We sat down on their large red couch. _Wow. There children look about my age. I hope they don't want me working here because I'm so young._ I may have been mistaken, but it looked like the bronze haired, sheepish looking guy said something directed to the two, who I assumed where the parents.

"I'm Esme and this is my husband Carlisle" Yup, They where the parents.  
"These are our adopted children. This here is Edward" Carlisle said pointing to the sheepish dude, "This is Emmett and Rosalie" He added pointing to the athletic looking dark haired guy and the beautiful blonde, "and this hear is Jasper" Carlisle said pointing to the gorgeous male. _Jasper. Wow. He'.Beautiful. _I learnt that Carlisle and Esme where the two sitting either side of me, and the other four on a couch opposite.  
"We would just like to know a little about you and your background dear" Esme said gesturing for me to talk.

"Well, I'm 16 years old, I've just moved down here from L.A, um, mum and I had to move because of some money issues" I finished not wanting to go into it that much.

"What about your dad dear?" Esme asked.

"Um, he doesn't live with us any more" I replied. Just as I was starting to feel uncomfortable I saw Jasper tense and mumble something inaudible and I felt suddenly calm.

"Sorry dear, we want you to feel comfortable with us" Esme said flashing an award winning smile.

"Why do you want the job?" Carlisle asked kindly.

"Well, to help my mum. You see we still need a lot of money and if my mum gets ill its hard to afford medicine as we struggle to last a month right now" I replied. I noticed that they all had sympathetic faces on. Well all except Jasper. I couldn't really read his expression. It was complicated. A mix of pain, sadness, surprise and some other emotions in which I could not put my finger on.

"Okay thank you dear. You may go home now and we shall ring you later today" Esme said with a warm smile. They then all walked with me to the door and we gave small goodbyes and I went on my way home.

Jasper P.O.V_**(Rewind to before Alice came)**_

"Esme, why do we need a maid anyway? It's not like we're messy" Emmett asked.

"Because she's a 16 year old girl who needs the money. She's the same age as Edward and I'd hate it if he had to work for money at his age and so I'm sure her mum and dad hates it too" Esme replied kindly. She's always so kind. But the thought of a human in the house makes the burning at the back of my throat hurt more.

"Esme what if I loose control?" I asked feeling stupid.

"Oh honey you wont. You know your strong enough. Don't worry" Esme said wrapping me in a hug.

"SHE'LL BE HERE IN 5 MINUTES EVERYONE!" Edward told us.

"Oh! Time to get ready" Esme said rushing around vampire speed to finish any little last bits that may not be spotless. _Yeah right! _I heard Edward chuckle. _Stupid mind-reader. _

"HEY!" Edward argued against my thoughts.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD THEN!" I replied.

"Boys please, she will be here any second now" Carlisle said.

"Sorry" Edward and I mumbled. Then the doorbell rung.

We all walked human speed to the door. Carlisle opened the door to reveal a short yet elegant little lady. _She's so cute, like a pixie. EDWARD GET OUT OF MY HEAD._

"Not my fault you just called her a cute pixie" Edward whispered in vampy volume.

Edward suddenly looked in the pixie's direction and gave her a sheepish grin. _Why? Random Edward. But Wow. She's beautiful. Her eye's. Her nose. Her lips. Man she's gorgeous._ A few seconds after I finished thinking this Edward chuckled. Maybe she was having funny thoughts about us? Maybe she was scared? I hope she wasn't. I'll have to ask Edward later.

"Uh, hello. I'm Alice Brandon" She said quietly. _Alice. Pretty name for a pretty lady._

Esme then invited her in and we sat in our lounge. She sat on one couch with Esme and Carlisle either side and my 'adopted' siblings and I sat on the couch opposite. I felt rude but I couldn't help not to look at her. Everything about her drew me in. Luckily I had been holding my breath because I really don't want to drain out her blood.

"We would just like to know a little about you and your background dear" Esme said gesturing for pixie Alice to speak.

"Well, I'm 16 years old, I've just moved down here from L.A, um, mum and I had to move because of some money issues" She finished. I felt that she was embarrassed and saddened with admitting this.

"What about your dad dear?" Esme asked.

"Um, he doesn't live with us any more" She replied. _Uh oh. _I don't think Esme should have asked that. I'm getting huge waves of uncomfortable, sadness, embarrassment and anger coming from her.

"Esme, your making her uncomfortable!" I harsh whispered in vampy volume.

"Sorry dear, we want you to feel comfortable with us" Esme said to the pixie flashing an award winning smile.

Alice then went on to say how her family needed the money. I tried not to look sympathetic, unlike my family. However I felt pained because I could tell things where a lot worse than she made out, saddened because this shouldn't happen to her, surprised because she looks so happy, how can anyone be happy when they don't know if they can make it through the month? I also felt confused, I was defending her like my own. I haven't said one word to her and yet, I feel so close, so safe and feeling the need to protect her. _What's going on? _I saw Edward give me a confused look. _Don't Worry. _Esme then sent her on her way home and we all walked her to the door. (Human pace).

"Bless her little soul. 16 and she needs a job to keep her and her mum alive" Esme said shocked, "Okay lets have a vote. Put your hand up if you want her for the job" Everyone put there hands up, even Rosalie. Wow. "Well that's settled then. I'll call her in an hour." Esme finished.

* * *

Just another little taster.

Please review :)

Thank you sweetmahogany For the review :)

Please everyone let me know what you think.

Not a lot happens in this chapter but it will get better i promise you :)

**Bonus: Review and I will send you a sneak preview of the next chapter :)**


	3. A Celebration?

Note for this chappy:

Its a Friday in this chappy and so she has Saturday and Sunday before school.

_Reminder of Chapter 2:_

"_Okay lets have a vote. Put your hand up if you want her for the job" Everyone put there hands up, even Rosalie. Wow. "Well that's settled then. I'll call her in an hour." Esme finished. _

**Chapter 3: A Celebration?**

Alice P.O.V

When I got home I saw my mum sat in a corner crying so I ran over to her and hugged her.

"Mum what's wrong?" I asked worried.

"T-that stupid interview for t-the Stanley's. T-they said that I w-wasn't r-right. S-stupid b-bitches!" My mum replied.

"Oh mum! Don't let them get you down. Just look for another job" I replied. My mum's face lightened a bit.

"Yes. Yes that's what I'll do. Right now. I'll see you later honey" Mum mum said as she got up and walked out the door. _Okay. That was way to easy. Something is wrong, I can feel it._ However I ignored this feeling and went upstairs to unpack my things.

**45 minutes later**

_Ring ring, ring ring. Ring ring, ring ring._

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hello dear, it's Esme" a kind voice came from the other end.

"Oh, hello Esme" I replied.

"Congratulations, you got the job" Esme said.

"Wow, thank you" I replied smiling.

"You're welcome de-" Esme cut off as a loud screeching noise sounded from outside my house. "Dear, what was that?" Esme asked concerned.

"I-I don't know. I'll have a look" I said as I ran out the front door. The sight in front of me made me want to throw up.

My mums car was smashed against my garden wall.

"Oh. My. Gosh!" I said to myself.

"Dear? Dear, what's wrong?" Esme's voice sounded from the other end of the phone.

"M-my mum's car. It's s-smashed a-against our wall. I t-think my m-mums h-hurt" I answered as tears rolled down my face.

"Honey, tell us where you live. Carlisle is a doctor. He can help" Esme said.

"Um, its 4 Crescent Drive" I replied.

"Okay dear. We will be there as fast as we can" Esme said.

I stood frozen for as long as it took the Cullen's to get there. As soon as they got there Carlisle, Edward and Rosalie went to the car to help mum and Esme, Emmett and Jasper took me inside. Once we where in Esme and I sat on the couch whilst Emmett and Jasper knelt in front of me.

"Oh honey, is there anything we can do?" Esme asked whilst wrapping me in a hug. I shook my head. Rosalie then poked her head through the door saying that Emmett was needed. I just sat there crying.

"Honey are you sure there's nothing we can do?" Esme asked again. I replied by shaking my head once again however my stomach had a different idea and answered for me.

"Ah, I shall go make something for you to eat" Esme said standing up.

"No, It's okay" I said politely.

"Honey, it's fine" Esme said as she went to go fix some food, "Jasper, look after her" Esme said with a sweet smile to which Jasper replied with a nod.

Jasper got up off the floor and sat next to me. All of a sudden we heard Carlisle say "She's lost too much blood" and then he came inside and told Esme that they where taking mum to the hospital. That's all it took for me to totally break down. Now all that was coming out was sobs. Violent sobs. It seemed as though Jasper could feel how I felt as he took me into his arms and hugged me.

"Shh, please don't cry darlin'. Carlisle's taking care of her" Jasper said kindly.

"But what if she's not okay?" I asked in a small voice. _Wait did he just call me darlin'?_

"Hey don't say that. Carlisle's one of the best doctors in Forks" Jasper said calmly.

We sat there in a hug, me crying on his shoulder, for a long, long time. Esme soon came in with a sandwich.

"Here you go honey" Esme said kindly.

"Thanks" I replied nibbling at the sandwich.

"Carlisle will call me if they have any news. You don't need to worry about a thing" Esme said softly whilst wiping away a tear.

I noticed that at this point I had removed my arms from around Jasper's neck so that I could eat the sandwich but Jasper had not removed his arms from around my waist. _I'm not gonna complain especially as both of them are wrapped up warm, gloves and all, so I'm getting a lot of his heat. It's very nice I must say._

I ate half of the sandwich to be polite but I couldn't force myself to eat any more. I put the plate on the table and lent against the back of the sofa. Esme's phone went off so she walked into the kitchen to answer it. _I feel so lost, so tired, so confused, so pointless. _Jasper tightened his grip on me as if he knew how I felt.

"It'll be okay. Carlisle's amazing at his job." Jasper said sweetly in my ear whilst pulling me closer.

"B-b-but if I lose her, I-I'll have n-n-no-one" I said letting a few tears fall.

"Darlin' don't worry. Every thing's gonna be fine." Jasper replied. _Darlin'? Again? Wow. _

Just then Esme came back in the room with a worried expression on her kind face.

"Carlisle wants us at the hospital" Esme said with no emotion and swiftly walked out the door with grace.

Jasper stood up and gently lifted me with him. We walked out to their car in silence. However it wasn't an awkward silence, it was comfortable.

As we got in the car and started driving to the hospital I decided that I wouldn't ask why we were needed. I figured that I'd be told what I needed to know. Jasper drove whilst Esme sat in the passenger seat and I sat in the back. He drove fairly fast however it seemed he was holding back. I was taken out of my thoughts when I realised that we where nearing the hospital. All I could think about is if my mum's okay or not. _Oh God, please let her be okay. _

Jasper parked neatly in a parking space and swiftly got out the car and just as I was about to reach the handle and open the door I realised that Jasper had already beaten me to it. I got out and said a quick 'Thank you' to which he replied with a slight bow of his head. _Aww a gentleman._

"Come on honey, let's see what they want" Esme said. However I could tell that she already knew what they wanted but she just didn't want to share.

As we walked through the entrance towards the reception Jasper placed his hand on the small of my back and guided me to the desk.

"Where's Carlisle?" Jasper asked the lady sweetly.

"Carlisle is in his room Jasper" The lady said obviously trying to flirt. However Jasper didn't even seem to notice.

Jasper, Esme and I walked down a few long white corridors until we came to a door labelled Dr. Cullen. Edward suddenly appeared at the door.

"Hey" he said, "Carlisle would like to speak to you" Edward finished pushing the door open so I could walk through. Jasper gave me a gentle push as his hand left my back and I walked in to see Carlisle sitting behind his desk motioning for me to sit in a chair opposite him.

"Alice" Carlisle said with a heartbreaking look. "I'm so very sorry. I couldn't save her. I'm so, so sorry. She had to much internal bleeding. I'm sorry, she's gone." Carlisle finished as tears rolled down my face.

I felt like my world was crashing down, my heart was breaking into little pieces and then being trod on. I brought my knees to my chest and cried and cried. Only a couple of seconds later did Carlisle come to my side accompanied by the rest of his family that I didn't even hear come in. Carlisle put his hands on my shoulder and I faintly acknowledged someone kneel in front of me and them place their cold hands on my hips. _Hmm they must have taken their gloves off._

"We'll take her home" Esme said in her kind sweet voice.

I was swiftly lifted into the person keeled on the floors arms. My legs wrapped around their waist and my arms around their neck. My tears blurred my vision so I couldn't see who it was. I nuzzled my head into their neck and smelt a sweet heavenly sent on this person. The next thing I knew was the sound of a car door opening. I assumed that I'd be placed in a back seat whilst the others went either in the front or another car, however I was proved wrong when the person sat in the care with me on top of them.. I still clutched onto their shirt which was soaked with my tears. _Mum. My mum. Gone. Forever. Never coming back._ I felt the person rub my back trying to comfort me and strangely enough it worked enough for me to stop crying.

"Oh I-I-I'm uh I-I'm s-sorry" I said gesturing to the ruined shirt in front of me.

"Don't worry darlin', it's just a shirt. I'm more worried about you" The voice of the person in sitting on said. _Darlin'? No it can't possibly be. Could it?_

_

* * *

_**Okay sorry it took sooooooooo long **

**ive got alot of exams :(**

**Review = Preview **


	4. AN

Sorry about my lack of updates

My stupid Literature teacher was slamming a creative story of mine so that put me of writing for a bit.

But I'm carrying on now.

Updates will be in the next few days :)


End file.
